russelfandomcom-20200213-history
New Shows From Secarats-IBC: Merlyna and Tasya Fantasya
and March 2, 2018 As The Birthplace of the Golden Age of Television by celebrating its 58th anniversary, IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services, a major player on Philippine television which acquires several hours to beef up its programming by catering the young audience and updating for the millennials. Among the slots are: 3-4:30 p.m. and 7:45-8:30 p.m., Monday to Friday; 7:15-8 p.m., Saturday; and 7-7:45 p.m., Sunday. Jhazmyne Tobias as Merlyna (pink mermaid) and Joyce Abestano (school uniform) After earning its huge success of teleseryes and curriculum-based sitcom under the line producer and production unit partnership, IBC-13 and Secarats launches two new fantaseryes to further beef up its primetime programming. The mermaid fantasy tale Merlyna will air Monday to Fridays, while the return of the fantasy anthology Tasya Fantasya will air on Sundays. Jhazmyne Tobias as Merlyna (pink mermaid) The much-awaited fantaserye Merlyna, featuring the Soap Opera Princess Jhazmyne Tobias as a mermaid. This will premiere on March 5 and airs from Monday to Friday, 7:45 p.m. after Express Balita. The much-awaited fantasy tale will follow the journey of Merlyna (Jhazmyne), a girl from the island. She's a teenager who learns a magical secret: she's a mermaid! As the enchanting mermaid princess, Merlyna learned her dolphin friend Zumy (voiced by Alliah Michelle) whose set off on an undersea adventure to rescue her mother, the queen of Oceania. With help from her mermaid friends, Merlyna saves the infinite ocean kingdom. Joyce Abestano (princess) The well-loved fantasy anthology Tasya Fantasya returns to Philippine television, with a new set of lesson-filled stories in a much-awaited premiere on March 11, Sunday, 7 p.m. The Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano will topbill the first episode of Tasya Fantasya entitled My Sandy Girl, a magical story about Sandy (Abestano), an 16-year old high school teenager who becoming a princess. She loves a good family that a girl who magically learned a fairytale. Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr., the owner and producer of Secarats, brings back the glory days of Philipine TV by dominating the tradition of IBC-13’s afternoon daytime and evening primetime slots. Since October 2, last year, Abuan added, IBC and Secarats’ cable, digital and satellite channel Secarats TV, which features purely entertainment content, including the previous teleseries, reality and variety shows, mall shows and concerts, and music videos featuring the Secarats artists; and also handles production responsibilities for IBC-13’s entertainment department. Aside from the new fantaseryes, the values-oriented afternoon dramas Chacha (Monday to Friday, 3 p.m.) and Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan (Monday to Friday, 3:45 p.m.); and the curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol (Saturdays, 7;15 p.m.) continue to dominate the young viewers by captivating the good values. 'IBC-Secarats' Our new program timeslots this summer! *''Chacha'' (Monday to Friday, 3-3:45 p.m.) *''Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan'' (Monday to Friday, 3:45-4:30 p.m.) *''Merlyna'' (Monday to Friday, 7:45-8:30 p.m.) *''7 Secrets'' (every 2nd Saturday of the month, 11-11:30 a.m.) *''Iskul Bukol'' (Saturdays, 7:15-8 p.m.) *''Tasya Fantasya'' (Sundays, 7-7:45 p.m.) Ate, sa IBC-13 dahil mag-expanded sa lahat na IBC regional stations sa buong Pilipinas. Loyal Kapinoy Viewer. *IBC - IBC Entertainment Originals *TV5 - D5 Studio *GMA - GMA ONE (Online Exlusive) *ABS-CBN - ABS-CBN Entertainment Originals IBC 13's SUNDAY SINEMAKS every Sunday, from 10:15 PM - 12:15 AM. The action-packed movies for the month of March: *March 4 - Ang Guro Kong 'Di Marunong Magbasa *March 11 - Bhoy Intsik *March 18 - Double Barrel *March 25 - Amalanhig: The Vampire Chronicle